Over these recent years, automatic transmission vehicles have become popular in which automatic transmissions are installed to automatically switch gear ratios of the vehicle in accordance with the vehicle velocity, engine speed, or the like. The driver of an automatic transmission vehicle tilts a shift lever of the shift device to designate a shift mode of the automatic transmission.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a shift device in which a shift lever is tiltable from a home position to a drive position (D position), a reverse position (R position), an upshift position (+ position), and a downshift position (− position). The mode designation positions are set toward the front, rear, left, and right of the home position. The shift lever is tilted from the home position to the front, rear, left, or right to switch the shift mode of the automatic transmission. The shift device further includes a push-type neutral switch and parking switch located toward the front from the shift lever at a location separated from the driver seat. By operating the neutral position or the parking switch, the automatic transmission is switched to a neutral mode or a parking mode.